Secret (Jaemin x Renjun)
by Dyorchestra
Summary: You can't fly away from my sight! - JaemRen slight; MarkRen NCT Dream
1. Chapter 1

_. . .  
_

 _Jaemin x Renjun_

 _NCT DREAM_

 _BxB! Yaoi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

" _You can't fly away from my sight!_ "

.

.

.

—

.

.

.

Bias lampu gantung mewah yang menaungi dengan warna keemasan temaram tidak menyurutkan suasana sukacita malam kali ini. Meski tiap kedatangannya ke mansion megah milik keluarga Na sering sekali terasa kabut kelam tak kasat mata yang menyelimuti. Tepuk tangan dari segelintiran orang yang dapat dihitung dengan jari mampu membangun setidaknya sedikit atmosfer bahagia di penambahan umurnya yang ke-21. Selepas lilin dengan angka tersebut padam, beberapa ucapan selamat dan doa terlontar hanya untuknya. Renjun merasakan lagi setitik bahagia yang sempat hilang dua tahun ke belakang.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka, sungguh!"

"Aku juga! Semua ini luar biasa, lihatlah Renjun! Dekorasi, kue, hadiah dan usahanya untuk mengundang kami ke sini... Jaemin pasti sangat mencintaimu!"

" _Yeah_ aku rasa begitu." Renjun terkekeh kecil melihat bagaimana antusiasme Chenle dan Haechan yang terpesona akan pesta ulang tahun kecil yang disiapkan untuknya. Mungkin bagi Renjun sudah terlalu biasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pemuda yang bahkan _tidak_ atau _belum_ mengucap sepatah kata apapun.

Pesta ulang tahun yang kedua kalinya dilakukan oleh Jaemin. Renjun sangat tahu perangai pemuda tersebut yang akan menghabiskan pundi-pundi uangnya hanya untuk perayaan dirinya yang semakin menua. Tidak perlu sebenarnya. Walau begitu Renjun tetap bersyukur.

"Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu." Jaemin berbisik pelan di tengah beberapa temannya yang sedang menikmati jamuan makan malam.

Tangannya yang sudah tidak lagi memegang hadiah pemberian teman-temannya segera ditarik menuju tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu dan meninggalkan pestanya begitu saja.

"Pelan-pelan Jaem~"

Jaemin selalu seperti ini. _Talk less do more_ mungkin sangat tepat ditujukan kepadanya.

Renjun terduduk di depan layar proyeksi besar yang entah sejak kapan sudah terpasang di sana—setahunya memang tidak pernah ada. Sementara pemuda yang kini bersurai pink pudar sibuk berlarian ke belakangnya hingga terpampang cahaya yang menyorot menuju layar. Memproyeksikan gambaran-gambaran yang membuatnya ternganga untuk saat ini.

"A—Apa ini Jaemin...?"

Lagi Jaemin hanya terdiam dan memandanginya. Sedikit tarikan pada sudut bibirnya dapat Renjun lihat. Jaemin tersenyum simpul.

Manik kembar Renjun berbinar melihat setiap tayangan dirinya yang mungkin beberapa kali Jaemin rekam. Terselip perasaan yang kian menghangat kala tampilannya di buat sebegitu menarik dan indah. Ini hadiah yang berbeda. "Kau penuh kejutan! Terima kasih Jaemin!"

Renjun masih setia memandangi rekaman yang di _edit_ apik menampilkan dirinya; entah itu sedang makan atau hanya sedang melihat-lihat—Renjun ingat beberapa hal yang di rekam Jaemin saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan sampai tepukkan pelan menyambangi pundaknya.

"Ada lagi..."

"Masih ada lagi?"

Renjun bukannya ingin menolak tapi dia tahu _alasan_ apa yang Jaemin punya hingga selalu mempertaruhkan banyak hal untuknya. Berlebihan ia rasa sedangkan Jaemin juga tahu Renjun bukan orang yang tidak punya. Mereka sama-sama berada dengan limpahan berlian serta kemewahan dalam hidup namun sama pula berada dalam kesepian yang suram.

Ya, hanya saja Renjun tidak ingin menjamin satu _hal_ yang akan Jaemin tagih suatu saat nanti. Mungkin.

Jaemin berdeham pelan, tangannya meraih telapak tangan Renjun, memasangkan gelang berbalutkan emas yang tertulis NJ pada pergelangannya. Sederhana kelihatannya tapi tidak menampik ada harga yang tidak bisa dibayangkan di balik kesederhanaan itu.

Kenapa Jaemin seperti ini?

"Jae—Jaemin ini berlebihan..." otomatis Renjun berusaha melepaskannya meski tangan Jaemin menahan—mengunci pergerakkannya.

Iris sekelam malam memberinya tatapan yang dalam seolah menyiratkan makna permohonan membuatnya merasa luluh. Renjun tidak lagi berkutik untuk melepaskan benda yang baru saja di pasangkan padanya. Selain itu Jaemin mengalihkan perhatiannya kala pemuda itu mengangkat pergelangan; menunjukkan gelang yang serupa dengan ukiran dan balutan yang berbeda.

"Ini impas. Aku juga memilikinya." Jaemin berujar dengan santai seolah barang yang ia berikan adalah hal yang biasa saja.

Impas yang berbeda yang Renjun rasakan. Impas yang mungkin berpengaruh pada sebagian fungsi hati yang sedari dulu ia matikan.

Ya meski begitu, Renjun tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku sangat menyukainya."

.

.

.

Kata mereka dunia luar itu kejam. Perilaku arogan serta egois sebagian dapat membawa pada taraf hidup yang lebih baik—untuk bertahan hidup dari dunia yang katanya kejam. Tapi bagaimana jika kejamnya dunia bahkan sudah dirasakan di lingkup keluarga yang katanya salah satu _pelarian_ terbaik dari hingar bingar dunia yang memuakkan. Bagi Renjun sendiri tidak ada perbedaan antara dunia luar maupun keluarganya. Karena apapun itu mengenai keluarga, Renjun tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya. Begitupun dunia luarnya yang dibatasi. Ia jengah dan membutuhkan suasana baru.

Renjun tengah menyelami set baru yang disiapkan setelah beberapa menit lalu ia sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan kilatan blitz yang menyorotnya. Menunggu menjadi hal yang paling renjun benci.

"Hai!"

Renjun sedikit berjengit merasa suara berat menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan pemuda yang tingginya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jaemin tapi memakai _outer_ berwarna hitam dengan di dalamnya kemeja bermotifkan kotak kotak dan _turtle neck_ merah membalutnya. Hampir sejenis dengan Renjun, pakaian semi-formal untuk musim dingin yang tadi diberikan _coordi-noona_ nya.

"Siapa?"

Ingatannya berusaha mencari-cari di sela-sela tumpukkan memori nama yang pernah terucap padanya. Kerutan terlihat jelas di dahinya—Renjun tidak mengenal ataupun pernah melihat seseorang di hadapannya.

Dia membungkuk sekilas, " _Ah_ perkenalkan aku Minhyung, mulai sekarang aku partnermu dalam pemotretan."

" _Oh..._ "

" _Engg_ sebenarnya... kita pernah bertemu saat kau melakukan pemotretan beberapa hari lalu, kita juga berkenalan," dia menjeda ucapannya untuk sekadar menerima pemberian seseorang yang tiba-tiba mendatangi mereka berdua, "dan i—ini untukmu... aku tahu kau kemarin berulang tahun."

 _'Huh?! Kelinci?'_

Renjun tidak ingin memikirkan—yang seharusnya malu karena melupakan orang yang sudah berkenalan dengannya tapi ia rasa tidak pernah menggembor-gemborkan atau memberitahu perihal ulang tahunnya terutama pada orang yang baru saja dikenal.

 _'Darimana dia tah—'_

"Maaf, kau model senior di sini dan cukup banyak yang membicarakan ulang tahunmu."

 _'Oke terjawab.'_

Kelincinya cukup menggemaskan—tidak Renjun berbohong kelinci itu sangat menggemaskan. _Well_ , dibanding hadiah-hadiah yang ia dapati kemarin, hadiah ini lebih unik lagi dan terlihat lucu.

"Terima kasih." Renjun menerima kelinci putih kecil dengan pita merah yang menghiasi leher si kelinci dalam gendongannya. Maniknya selalu berbinar—dihadapan orang-orang tertentu saja—melihat kelinci yang menggeliat dalam gendongannya dengan segaris senyum yang semakin lebar.

"Ya sama-sama. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya."

Jika Renjun boleh jujur mungkin berkata-kata memang sulit baginya tetapi raut wajahnya dapat mengatakan semuanya. Ia menyukainya, hadiah yang bahkan tidak berkilauan berlian dan perak. Sangat sederhana.

Dan mirip dengannya.

Manik kembar bening bagai lautan jernih di maladewa itu menunjukkan kilauan yang hanya tampak sesekali jika pemiliknya benar-benar bahagia. Renjun dan pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Minhyung sama-sama tersenyum ringan tidak mengajak satu kehidupan lagi yang memandangi mereka dari kejauhan seperti sedang menelaah mangsanya.

Harus ada yang berhati-hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Renjun bilang dunia luar sama saja bukan?

Tapi dibalik kejenuhan rutinitas serta kegiatan-kegiatan penuh kekakuan yang selalu dilakukan para kaum borjuis setidaknya terselip satu hiburan yang tak biasa dijalaninya. Renjun tidak akan mengelak jikalau orang-orang mengibaratkannya kelinci putih bersih yang jauh dari kotor dan debu juga selalu aman dalam pelukan yang mengasihinya. Ya setidaknya Renjun bukan kelinci yang sepolos itu _sekarang_.

"Kau mau lagi?"

" _Uhh_ , iya." Renjun membalas dengan suara yang mulai serak. Ia menatap gelas tingginya yang mulai terisi lagi cairan merah yang membakar tenggorokkannya. Garis pembatas kehidupannya sudah ia runtuhkan dengan ajakan partner barunya di lantai penuh kebisingan serta kerlap-kerlipnya lampu.

 _Club_.

Mungkin kalian bisa katakan Jaemin adalah pribadi yang kaku. Tapi meski kekakuan yang mengundang canggung bagi setiap yang berbicara dengannya. Jaemin tetaplah pemuda baik yang mengingatkannya untuk menjauhi hal-hal seperti ini.

Ya pemuda itu selalu melindunginya dari rokok, alkohol, dan _club_ malam.

Tapi untuk kali ini, semoga Jaemin dapat memakluminya. Malam tadi atau tepatnya beberapa jam lalu pertengkaran dengan ibunya tidak terhindarkan. Renjun sudah terlalu muak, ia tidak hanya butuh pelarian namun sesuatu yang dapat membantu melupakan kesalnya.

"Renjun hentikan! Kau sudah mabuk...," jari-jemari Minhyung mencegahnya menuang lagi, "akan ku hubungi Jaemin jika kau minum lagi!" Minhyung mengancamnya—juga mengambil gelasnya.

Renjun mendengus, "dan Jaemin akan membunuhmu nantinya."

"Kalau begitu hentikan! Aku menyesal mengajakmu ke sini."

"Tinggalkan aku."

"Tung—apa? Tidak mungkin!" Minhyung memberikan tatapan nyalang padanya. Apa Renjun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya saat ini.

"Jaemin selalu tahu, dia tahu dan cepat tinggalkan aku sebelum kau benar-benar dibunuhnya." Tenaga Renjun memang tidak kuat belum lagi ia hampir memasuki alam bawah sadarnya tapi lengan-lengan sekurus ranting berusaha kuat mendorong bahu Minhyung.

"Jaemin menjemputmu?" tanya Minhyung dengan memegang pergelangan kanannya di saat itu pula Renjun menyadari bahwa dirinya yang akan dibunuh Jaemin nanti.

"Ya." Renjun menjawab cepat membuat pemuda yang baru dikenalnya mengalah dan benar-benar meninggalkannya. Setidaknya Renjun sempat merasakan dunia dan kupu-kupu yang menggelitiknya kala Minhyung meninggalkan satu kecupan sebelum pergi.

"Selamat tinggal"

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuh Renjun merasakan banyak hal—dalam hal ini indra perabanya sedang bekerja keras. Sentuhan di tengkuk leher dan perpotongan antara paha dan betisnya terisi dengan lengan panas; membuat punggung bawahnya dilewati angin malam yang berseliweran menembus raga yang nekad keluar di jam rawan seperti ini.

Renjun tidak berbohong saat mengatakan Jaemin tahu segalanya. Diambang kesadarannya—meski Renjun berpura-pura untuk terlihat pingsan—ia dapat mendengar desisan Jaemin. Pemuda itu memukul kemudinya dan sebelum alam bawah sadar menariknya, pendengaran Renjun menangkap umpatan Jaemin yang membuatnya merasa bersalah.

 _'Maafkan aku Minhyung'_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaemin!" Renjun tersentak alih-alih terbangun dengan berteriak. Netranya langsung menelusuri seisi ruangan yang disinyalir adalah kamarnya. Ya kamar mewahnya yang terasa dingin tak tersentuh kasih yang menghangatkan. Renjun masih melihat sekeliling dan ketika matanya menangkap siluet yang sudah sangat dikenalnya juga orang satu-satunya yang mungkin membawanya kembali ke tempat menyeramkan bagi Renjun.

"Jae—Jaemin...?"

Jaemin berbalik pelan dari kegiatannya memandangi dunia luar dari balik tirai. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan di belakang badannya, ia berjalan ke sisi kiri ranjang.

"Jaemin a—aku... ak—"

"Kenapa?" langkah Jaemin berhenti seiring nada suaranya yang keluar begitu datar. Pemuda itu menempatkan dirinya sendiri duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"A—Aku bi—sa jelaskan..." setiap kata terucap seolah ingin kembali ke tenggorokkannya—terbata-bata dengan gugup yang sangat kentara. Sudah Renjun katakan ia yang akan dibunuh.

"Ada banyak kata _kenapa_ dan kau tahu harusnya _karena_ apa." Jaemin berujar rendah. Datar dan dingin terasa di setiap kata yang menghunus otaknya untuk segera bekerja menyusun kalimat penyangkalan.

"A—Aku ingin... meluapkan kesal." Lirih Renjun. Jari-jemarinya meremat selimut tebal merah burgundynya.

"Kau tahu,"

Di kala Renjun mendongak iris matanya yang bening bertukar pandang dengan netra Jaemin yang sehitam jelaga. Dan Renjun pun tidak menyadari seberapa cepat pergerakkan seorang Na Jaemin yang sudah mencengkeram rahangnya.

" _Renjunku_ _tahu_... untuk tidak bermain dengan _siapapun_ itu..."

Renjun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia tahu bahkan sangat tahu. Tapi kesalnya sudah diujung tanduk membuatnya menerima pilihan yang membahayakan tidak hanya dirinya tetapi Minhyung juga.

Manik Renjun menatapi kandang kelinci yang tersimpan di kamarnya. Tubuh Renjun sedikit merosot mengetahui kelinci tersebut sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Dalam hati Renjun benar-benar mengutuk keras kebodohannya.

"Jaem..." Renjun memohon, entah memohon untuk melepaskan atau menghentikan—atau mungkin melepaskannya dari jeratan rencana yang pemuda itu buat dan berhenti mengejarnya.

"Gelangmu."

Mata Renjun terpejam erat saat Jaemin mengangkat pergelangannya. Renjun benar-benar akan mati.

"Kau _milikku_ , kau tahu itu."

"Ti—tidak Jaem— _hmmpp_ "

Dengan rahang yang masih tercengkeram, Renjun merasakan hembusan napas hangat menerpa kulit di saat itu pula matanya membeliak—terbuka lebar akibat benda kenyal basah yang menyumpal bibirnya. Renjun merasakan satu persatu benda yang menumpu badannya menghilang. Kehampaan semakin terasa kala pergerakkan Jaemin yang semakin agresif menekannya.

"Jangan mengelak," Jaemin mendorongnya sampai benar-benar kembali terbaring. Memberi cumbuan stimulus yang membuyarkan atmosfer dingin yang sedari tadi menyelimuti percakapan mereka. "Kau harus mengerti _posisimu_."

Renjun sangat mengerti bahkan terlampau mengerti jika pertengkarannya dengan ibunya akan membawa Jaemin pula. menyelesaikan—atau membungkam masalahnya dengan satu kegiatan malam.

.

.

.

 _Sequel?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kayaknya didi suka sama titik-titik wkwk ngga juga deng 😅_

 _Harusnya ini judulnya enigma karena gak jelas banget tapi ga sreg juga yaudah titik-titik aja (kalo bahasa koreanya dibaca jeom jeom jeom jeom/?)_  
 _Karena titik atau elipsis ini juga ada maknanya_  
 _Apa maknanya? Coba temuin aja sendiri deh wkwk_

 _Crosspost dari Wattpad_

 _Sekali editing jadi kalo ada typo(s) dan lain-lainnya yg bikin kurang sreg maafkan_  
 _Bisa diingatkan di komentar ya hehe_

 _Oke no more cuap-cuap_  
 _Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka_

_Sekian dan Terima Kasih_


	2. Chapter 2

_Possessive Man!  
_

 _Jaemin x Renjun_

 _NCT DREAM_

 _BxB! Yaoi_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Ingatlah posisimu Renjun... jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi atau ada nyawa lain yang melayang."

Dalam sisa-sisa deru napas yang masih bersahutan mengisi gaung keheningan, Jaemin berbisik pelan walau bagi Renjun suara Jaemin seperti lonceng kematian yang kapan saja siap memburunya. Renjun meringis untuk kesakitan di bawahnya, untuk pedih yang mengores hatinya dan untuk kebodohannya.

Karena Renjun terlalu bodoh untuk bisa lepas dari jeratan Na Jaemin.

.

.

.

—

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Jaemin menatap jengah jamuan membosankan yang membawanya turut serta ke dalam acara penuh dengan ajang pamer kesombongan dan keangkuhan. Kudapan menggiurkan yang tersaji di hadapannya dibiarkan begitu saja tanpa tersentuh sedikit pun sebagai bentuk dari penolakkan atas ajakan paksa orang tuanya ke acara pesta kaum bangsawan.

Dari dulu Jaemin selalu membenci cara orang tuanya melebih-lebihkan kekayaan mereka sendiri di acara seperti ini. Begitu juga orang-orang yang menanggapi pembicaraan orang tuanya dengan berusaha terlihat memiliki kedudukan yang setara. Sungguh memuakkan. Tak bisakah orang-orang seperti ini mengalami kebangkrutan seketika hingga mereka sadar sebenarnya mereka semua adalah pecundang.

"Jaemin..." itu suara ibunya (berpura-pura) memanggil dengan lembut. Tangannya yang dipenuhi emas layaknya harta berjalan mengibas-ibas, mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat.

Jaemin memang membenci semua hal yang ada di pesta ini termasuk niat terselubung ibunya yang sedang berusaha mengenalkannya dengan anak koleganya.

"Nah ini putraku satu-satunya, ayo perkenalkan dirimu..." seorang wanita paruh baya yang mungkin hampir seumur dengan ibunya mendorong pemuda berbadan mungil ke hadapannya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, poni rambutnya pun ikut menjuntai semakin menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Namaku Renjun." Ujarnya sangat cepat. Bahkan Jaemin tidak dapat mendengar jelas suara yang seperti cicitan tersebut. Ada sentakan yang membuat pemuda di hadapannya mengangkat kepala di saat itu pula jaemin dapat melihat wajah polos yang semakin cerah terpantul cahaya lilin.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , namaku Huang Renjun." Dia mengulangi lagi perkenalannya dengan lebih jelas dan di akhiri senyum yang terpatri di wajah yang sangat cantik. Untuk kali pertama Jaemin memiliki ketertarikkan memperhatikan seseorang termasuk bibir _cherry_ yang bergerak pelan demi sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Namaku Jaemin, senang berkenalan denganmu Renjun."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sepasang mata untuk melihat.

Banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan di dunia fana ini namun tidak semua hal tersebut bisa dilakukan dengan mudah. Setidaknya ada _cost_ yang cukup besar untuk melakukan semua hal yang tampak menarik untuk dikerjakan. Layaknya sepasang mata yang digunakan tepat untuk melihat objek yang benar-benar nyata di depan mata. Namun bagaimana jika matamu ingin melihat di tempat lain secara bersamaan juga sementara kau hanya memiliki sepasang mata yang menempel di ragamu saat ini.

Ketika Renjun bilang Jaemin tahu segalanya dia tidak pernah bohong. Hidup selalu berdekatan selama hampir dua tahun sedikit banyak memberikan gambaran perilaku seorang Na Jaemin dengan sangat jelas. Na Jaemin selalu tahu apapun yang Renjun lakukan dan kerjakan meski itu di luar set _photography_ ; tempat keduanya saling bertemu (lagi) dalam ikatan pekerjaan.

Na Jaemin yang selalu tahu gerak-gerik apa yang Renjun perbuat dan siapa saja orang-orang yang bertemu pemuda mungilnya. Na Jaemin memiliki sepasang mata lain, kameranya pun tidak hanya bekerja saat di set tapi juga bekerja di balik pilar kokoh tempatnya bersembunyi untuk mengamati keseluruhan aktivitas dari Huang Renjun.

Jaemin selalu tahu.

Bahkan ketika Renjun memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan yang salah bermain dengan orang lain di tempat terlarang.

" _Ck!_ Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Jaemin berdecak keras di balik meja kerjanya. Beberapa foto _digital_ tampak menunjukkan gambar seseorang yang di kenalnya dalam ruang remang-remang. "Jangan mengujiku lagi Huang Renjun!"

Sekilas ekor mata Jaemin melirik kardus kosong di bawah mejanya. Pekerjaan tidak akan menghalanginya untuk menjemput dia yang sudah membangunkan jiwa iblis Jaemin.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Jaemin melenggang pergi ke luar ruangannya. Setiap pijakkan kakinya begitu tergesa-gesa berjalan di sepanjang lorong menuju luar gedung walau beberapa orang tampak berhenti sejenak untuk memberikan sapaan hormat. Jaemin tidak peduli. Sampai pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tinggi sedikit di atasnya menghampiri pula.

"Malam Tuan Na Jaemin." Dia membungkuk hormat untuk atasannya yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

Kaki Jaemin berhenti melangkah, netranya masing memandang ke depan tajam, "Jisung,"

Nada suara penuh ketegasan menyentak Jisung untuk segera menatap segan pada atasannya yang sedingin es di kutub utara.

"Ambil _scan_ -an pemotretan kemarin di rumahku sekarang."

"O... _Oh_... iya, baik Tuan." Jisung kembali memberikan tunduk penghormatan pada perintah jaemin. Pemuda dengan wibawa yang terkenal tegas dan tidak berbelas-kasih pada bawahannya segera melanjutkan langkahnya lagi meninggalkan Jisung yang bisa melepaskan napas tertahan sejak aura Jaemin menguar di sekelilingnya.

* * *

Renjun terkekeh—mungkin lebih kepada mencibir dirinya sendiri yang memiliki setengah keberanian untuk menguji nyawanya sendiri. Terakhir kali ia menantang maut, teman yang diajaknya itu masuk ke rumah sakit selama beberapa hari. Ya menantang untuk sekadar berjalan bersama sebenarnya. Entahlah untuk kali ini mungkin Renjun akan merasa berdosa. Ini kesalahannya sendiri, tapi apa boleh buat. Sesekali Renjun ingin mendobrak pagar yang mengekang kehidupannya.

"Kau sepertinya sedang dalam masalah berat..." ujar Minhyung sembari memperhatikan ekspresi Renjun yang cukup menyeramkan—dia termenung sedih lalu kembali tertawa setelah menenggak minumannya.

"Ya begitulah."

"Ada apa? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku..."

Renjun melirik Minhyung melalui ekor matanya. Menelisik wajah rupawan Minhyung yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja, bebas layaknya burung yang berterbangan kesana-kemari tanpa mengkhawatirkan pemburu yang tengah membidiknya. Padahal perasaan Renjun sudah was-was setengah mati sejak menginjakkan kakinya di sini.

"Aku... tidak senang berceri—"

"Lepaskan saja, mungkin bercerita dapat menghilangkan bebanmu." Sela Minhyung mendengar kalimat yang akan berujung penolakkan.

Renjun menarik napas dalam-dalam, jari telunjuknya mengusap pinggiran gelas tinggi yang ia pandangi. "Aku ingin bebas."

"Kalau begitu kau harus melepaskan diri." Minhyung menjawab dengan enteng yang mengundang kekehan disertai senyum miring dari Renjun.

"Sayangnya tidak akan pernah bisa..."

"Kenapa?"

Kerutan di dahi Minhyung semakin tercetak jelas kala Renjun hanya diam tidak menjawabnya—memberikan kesan kebingungan dari senyum tipis yang Renjun tunjukkan.

Renjun menatapi diam jari-jari di tangan kirinya. Benda keperakan yang ditimpa sedikit cahaya dari kerlap-kerlip malam menambah kilau yang semakin mempercantik cincin sederhana yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Jemari kanannya menarik pelan benda tersebut hingga terlepas dari tempatnya. Berharap pula pada hal yang sama akan menimpanya.

"Jika semudah melepas cincin ini, mungkin aku sudah terbang bebas sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Sepasang mata yang menyorot tajam pada dia yang tengah terkulai. Sesaat sebelum kedatangannya, cukup banyak serangga mengganggu yang mengerubungi bunga cantiknya yang diam-diam menebarkan aroma harum ke penjuru di sekitarnya. Ya ada beberapa _hal_ yang harus Jaemin selesaikan secara jantan sebelum bisa mengangkut Renjun. Kehadiran pemuda mungilnya di sana lumayan mengundang banyak orang-orang bejat yang ingin menyentuhnya.

" _Ck_! Siapapun yang membawamu ke tempat terkutuk ini akan mati!" Jaemin memukul keras kemudinya lalu menoleh pada Renjun yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya di kursi penumpang. "Meski dia modelku sendiri."

Meski itu hanya seekor kelinci putih kecil tidak berdosa. _Well,_ mungkin bagi Jaemin apapun—yang bukan darinya—itu bisa saja berakhir tragis. Karena telah lancang mendapatkan sentuhan dan perilaku lembut yang Renjun berikan.

Warna kemerahan gelap bercampur helai putih yang kini nampak menjijikkan di terpa cahaya bulan. Jaemin memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dengan seringai yang membumbung tinggi tercetak di raut wajahnya.

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

"Kau bertengkar lagi dengan ibumu"

Entah nada suara yang keluar itu dapat diartikan lebih sebagai pernyataan dibanding pertanyaan. Dalam keheningan yang menggigit, di tengah badannya yang meringkuk dengan tangis, Renjun mengangguk meski di sisi lain Jaemin tidak melihatnya.

"Aku tidak suka!" Jaemin menolehkan kepalanya pada pemuda yang semakin menggulung dirinya. Wajahnya tersembunyi di balik kedua tangan yang menjadi tameng penghalang.

Tidak hanya lengan sekurus ranting yang menghalangi pandangan tajam Jaemin pada wajah yang selalu indah diterpa cahaya rembulan juga helaian rambut coklat madu menutupi wajahnya. Jaemin mengelus pelan rambut halus itu—menyingkirkan helaian yang menghalanginya.

"Kau harus menerima kenyataan Renjun, tidak ada tempat untukmu lari dariku..."

Renjun bergidik ketika bisikan halus Jaemin menembus raganya membuat hatinya bergetar penuh kegusaran. Lagi Renjun menjadi pihak pasif menerima perilaku Jaemin begitu saja yang memasangkannya pengikat mereka berdua. "Jangan pernah melepas cincin pertunangan kita!" begitu juga gelangnya yang kembali di pasang.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, Jaemin mengangkat cepat kepala Renjun untuk terbangun. Di tekannya tengkuk Renjun untuk saling mempertemukan kedua belah bibir dimana bibir sang dominan memagut tak sabaran milik submisifnya.

Jaemin mengunci pemberontakan tangan Renjun langsung dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan lainnya semakin memperdalam dorongan terhadap tengkuk Renjun. Benda lunak tak bertulang milik Jaemin mengetuk-etuk keras lipatan bibir Renjun yang terkatup. Sedikit gigitan di ujung membuat Renjun membuka mulutnya tanpa disadari—mempersilakan lidah Jaemin menginvasi seluruh rongga mulut yang menjadi kepemilikkannya sekarang.

 _Drrt drrt..._

"Hen—hmmppp—tikan Jaem—"

Dengan enggan Jaemin melepas pagutannya. Ia mengumpat dalam hati terhadap ponsel yang mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Renjun.

Tangan Renjun sedikit bergetar mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa pemanggilnya, Renjun segera menempatkan ponsel tersebut di daun telinganya.

"Ha—halo..."

" _Oh_ Renjun ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Renjun diam-diam melihat Jaemin yang sedang berpakaian. Pemuda itu nampak acuh tak acuh membiarkannya menerima panggilan telepon. Asisten Jaemin meneleponnya.

"I—Iya apa itu Jisung?"

" _Emm_... maaf sebelumnya tapi aku menemukan hal aneh ketika mengambil berkas di kamar Tuan Jaemin kemarin malam"

 _Deg..._

Ruangan yang cukup hening membuat suara penelepon di sebrang sana terdengar jelas meski Renjun tidak me- _loudspeaker_ nya. Renjun melirik Jaemin di samping sana yang terhenti tiba-tiba pergerakkannya.

"Renjun aku melihat banyak sekali fotomu terpajang, entahlah ada berapa tapi benar-benar sangat banyak sekali, aku pikir itu sangat mengerikan—"

 _ **Brakk**_

"Renjun... Renjun...!? Apa yang terjadi? Renjun?"

Renjun menatap nanar ponselnya yang dilempar dengan mudahnya oleh Na Jaemin. Meski ponselnya tampaknya tidak hancur tapi Renjun tidak bisa melewatkan kilatan mata Jaemin yang tiba-tiba menggelap.

Gerakannya tak dapat terbaca ketika Jaemin sudah melempar ponselnya dan kini punggung Renjun menabrak _head-bed_ kala Jaemin semakin menyudutkannya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, Renjun hanya merasakan kepala Jaemin berhenti di samping kepalanya sendiri.

"Kau mau lihat kamar rahasiaku?" tepat di telinganya, Jaemin berbisik. bisikan menggetarkan pertahanan keberaniannya yang mulai terkikis. Sekilas Renjun menolehkan kepalanya dan menangkap seringai aneh di wajah Jaemin.

Renjun terhenyak.

 _'Benar-benar tidak akan bisa lari'_

* * *

Percuma.

Tenaga yang Renjun keluarkan semuanya sia-sia. Untuk apa memberontak dalam seretan Jaemin di saat tidak satu pun keluarga, orang tua atau pelayan yang mungkin menolongnya dari Na Jaemin. Yah tidak ada. Apalagi secara terang-terangan orang tua terlebih ibunya sendiri sudah menjualnya terhadap keluarga Na dengan embel-embel pertunangan.

Mereka tidak peduli tentang apapun yang sudah Na Jaemin lakukan padanya meski itu termasuk merenggut harga diri yang selama ini Renjun pertahankan. Karena bagi keluarga Renjun (pantaskah Renjun menyebutnya keluarga sekarang?) pertunangan yang mengikatnya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjembatani kerja sama yang kedua kolega ini lakukan.

Renjun masih terseret-seret pula di kediaman keluarga Na. Walau Renjun tetap berteriak di sini, sama saja tidak ada satu pun yang berani mengganggu aksi Na Jaemin.

Tangisannya sudah tidak mampu Renjun keluarkan. Karena Jaemin tidak akan luluh dan bersikap lebih lembut terhadap titik air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Renjun dihempaskan kasar ketika memasuki pintu tinggi berwarna coklat yang cukup mengkilat. Ruangan yang kelihatan pengap dan gelap namun jika ditilik lebih jelas, Renjun dapat melihat seluruh dinding yang mengitari penuh pajangan foto-foto dirinya. Pembuktian terhadap perkataan Jisung padanya beberapa menit lalu.

"Bagaimana _hmm_? Indah bukan?" Jaemin berjongkok di depan Renjun yang menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala atas pertanyaan Jaemin. Tampak jejak air mata masih mengalir bebas di pipinya yang sedikit gembil.

"Kenapa Renjun? _Hmm_... ini semua bukti cintaku padamu..." suara Jaemin terdengar memelas walau sangat jelas disengaja.

"KAU POSESIF! AKU MEMBENCIMU!" Renjun berteriak tepat di depan wajah rupawan Jaemin. Dadanya naik-turun bergemuruh karena emosinya yang memuncak.

Jaemin mengeluskan tangannya pada sisi kiri rambut Renjun pelan, ia merasakan getaran yang timbul dari tubuh Renjun saat tangannya menyentuh, "bagaimana ini, aku posesif juga karena dirimu sayang."

"Bajingan!"

" _Pssttt!_ Sayang~ jangan mengumpat, lelaki cantik sepertimu tidak baik mengumpat."

Renjun semakin gemetar saat bisikan dan elusan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Walau mereka pernah melakukannya tapi kali ini perasaannya berbeda. Rasa takutnya terhadap Na Jaemin semakin besar setelah melihat obsesi gila pemuda itu pada dirinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menentang ibumu ketika mendiskusikan pernikahan kita sayang. Sehingga kau tidak perlu tahu hal ini tapi memang salahmu, sudah ku bilang kan jangan pernah mencoba untuk bermain dengan yang lain."

Jaemin mencengkeram lagi rahang Renjun, membawa wajah penuh jejak air mata itu menatap mata elang Jaemin. "Jangan menentang lagi! Aku benci bertengkar denganmu. Dengar! Ikuti saja semuanya oke!"

"I—Iya." Jawab Renjun terbata-bata. Di tengah ketakutan yang mengancamnya, Renjun mengingat kembali apa yang menyebabkan ia semakin membenci ibunya. Ya ibunya yang begitu bersemangat membicarakan pernikahannya dengan Na Jaemin sebentar lagi. Renjun tidak ingin bersama seorang yang posesif seperti Jaemin. Tidak!

"Bagus. Ingat aku mencintaimu Huang Renjun. Kau milikku."

"Karena sejauh apapun kau mencoba lari, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan kembali padaku. Aku yang mencintaimu, tolonglah buka perasaanmu untukku." Renjun tidak memiliki pendengaran yang buruk. Di awal perkataan Jaemin sangat jelas kalimat kepemilikkan namun di akhir dia memohon.

Na Jaemin memohon.

Haruskah Renjun membuka hati untuk dia yang terobsesi padanya?

Lagi Jaemin menciumnya namun berbeda dari semua ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Ini ciuman manis tanpa tuntutan. Haruskah Renjun luluh atau...

Membiarkan tidak adanya jalan keluar bagi Renjun untuk bebas selain menerima kenyataan.

끝

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jangan tanya sequel lagi wkwk_

 _Crosspost dari Wattpad  
_

 _Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka lebar_  
 _Aku di sini masih butuh belajar dan panduan_  
 _Siapa tahu masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisanku_  
 _Jadi sok di review aja ehe_

 _Sekian dan Terima kasih_


End file.
